Remus Lupin ou mémoires d'un Maraudeur loupgarou
by Lyra Wizard
Summary: Remus Lupin arrive à la fin de sa vie et raconte sa jeunesse et ses années passées avec les Maraudeurs.
1. Chapter 1

Remus Lupin était assis à son bureau, dans l'ex-manoir Potter qu'il avait racheté après la mort du dernier Maraudeur, Peter Pettigrow, le traître. Il était maintenant âgé (76 ans), mais possédait encore la même énergie que pendant ses années folles; ces années partagées avec ses amis.  
Il se trouvait dans le bureau du manoir, où la table sur laquelle il travaillait était en marbre vert émeraude. C'était une salle très luxueuse, avec une bibliothèque de plus de 350 livres. L'ex professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal était penché sur une feuille blanche où, en en-tête, il avait inscrit dans une belle écriture nette et appliquée:

_"Remus Lupin  
ou   
les Mémoires d'un Maraudeur loup-garou."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Je m'appelle Remus Lupin et je suis en premier, et avant tout, un Maraudeur. Mais je suis aussi un vieux loup-garou qui arrive à la fin de sa vie. Les nuits de pleine lune ont la fâcheuses tendances de m'affaiblir fortement étant donné mon âge imposant.  
Ces mémoires dont, vous lecteur ou lectrice n'êtes qu'au début, retracent ma vie. Je pense que vous serez d'accord avec moi pour commencer l'histoire, par son commencement. Je passerais sous silence ma transformation en loup-garou car cela n'a en soi, pas grand-chose de palpitant. Non, je vais débuter ce récit là où ma vie a changé et où elle a vraiment commencé, le jour où j'ai rencontré les Maraudeurs._


	2. Le 30 Juillet

_"Tu vas voir espèce de sale gosse pourri gâté aux cheveux gras!  
- Pauvre prétentieux!  
- C'est tout ce que t'as comme insultes! Sorcier raté!  
- Tu vas me le payer!"_

C'est ainsi que j'ai rencontré Sirius et Séverus, en train de se battre comme des chiffoniers sur le chemin de Traverse. Le prmeier avait une bosse à la tempe gauche tandis que l'autre saignait du nez:

"Excusez-moi? fis-je e interrompant Sirius qui s'apprêtait à donner un coup de poing à Séverus qui, pour sa part, était par terre.  
- Oui? répondit Sirius avec un sourire sympathique bien qu'il menaçait toujours Rogue de son poing.  
- Dégage! Tu vois pas qu'on est occupé? (ça, vous l'aurez compris, c'était Séverus).  
- Savez-vous où se trouve Fleury & Bott?  
- Deux minutes, répliqua Sirius, je finis, et j'arrive."

Sur ce fait, il décocha à son adversaire une gifle magistrale qui laissa la victime toute abrutie et sans réplique. Puis, il se releva et me demanda:

"Tu viens?"

Nous traversâmes quelques ruelles encombrées et nous arrivâmes devant la boutique à l'enseigne "Fleury & Bott":

" C'est ici, me fit-il.  
- Ok merci beaucoup.  
- Bon bah à bientôt..., il avait l'air dépité en disant cela.

Il tourna les talons et:

- Attends! lui criai-je.

Il s'arrêta et me regarda. Je repris:

- Tu veux pas rester avec moi? Je suis seul toute la journée et on dirait bien que toi aussi. Je me trompe?  
- Pas de problème mon vieux! cria-t-il en revenant au galop et le sourire au lèvre. Au fait, moi c'est Sirius. Sirius Black. Et toi?  
- Remus Lupin. En partance pour ma première année à Poudlard! répondis-je en riant.  
-Moi aussi! On sera peut-être dans la même maison toi et moi?  
Peut-être."

Quand je pense à Sirius, c'est cette image là que j'ai de lui. Jeune, insousciant, plein de vie, souriant et avec toujours la même mèche rebelle qui lui tombe devant les yeux. Mais continuons plutôt notre histoire...

Nous sommes entrés, Sirius et moi, dans la boutique qui était vide. Nous eûmes tout le temps de chercher nos livres de première année et de les feuilleter. Nous allions payer nos articles quand un brun entra, suivi d'une dame qui était en fait sa mère:

" Maman! Arrête de me coiffer!  
- Mais, mon chéri, tu as toujours cette tignasse! Tu devras aller chez le coiffeur!"

Le brun s'apprêtai à répondre quand son regard se posa sur nous. Il rougit. Je lui tendit le main et je me présentais:

" Je m'appelle Remus Lupin et je vais en première année à Poudlard.

Sirius s'approcha à son tour.

- Moi c'est Sirius Black et je vais aussi en première année.

Il me serra chaleureusement la main, mais hésita en voyant celle de Sirius. Comme ce dernier le gratifiait d'un sourire engageant, il la lui serra aussi et se présenta:

- Je suis James Potter. Première année."

Nous avions décidé de rester ensemble toute la journée et, tout en faisant nos achats pour la rentré à Poudlard, nous avions discuté jusque tard.

La mère de James vint le chercher chez Ollivander's et nous demanda, à Sirius et moi, comment nous rentrions. Sirius dit qu'il devait rejoindre sa famille à n'importe quelle heure, pourvu qu'il n'ait pas dépassé vingt heures. Pour ma part, je fus gênné et je répondis que je vivais seul de puis la mort de mes parents. Enfin, pas totalement seul, j'avais mon elfe de maison et j'avais bien une tante ou un oncle qui venait me rendre visite de temps en temps.  
James et Sirius me regardaient avec des yeux ronds et la mère de James me dévisageait avec effroi. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle me proposa de passer chez moi pour prendre quelques affaires et aller chez James jusqu'à la date prévue pour le départ à Poudlard. Cela faisait tellement de temps que je vivais seulq ue j'acceptais sans hésiter.  
Sirius nous dit au revoir et disparut dans la foule. Je me tournais vers James qui souriait jusqu'aux oreilles:

" Pourquoi tu souris?  
- Parce que je suis content que tu vienne, et puis, je t'aime bien, me répondit-il simplement."

Même si je ne le montrais pas, pour la première fois depuis cinq ans, j'étais heureux.  
Nous avons marché jusqu'à la poste des sorciers où, nous avons tous pris de la poudre de Cheminette pour partir chez moi:

"La Tannière!" annonçais-je tandis que nous étions tous les trois dans la cheminée.


	3. Maisons en délires

_Mon nouvel ami avança d'un pas; il avait été précédé par Mme Potter et tout deux embrassaient le salon d'un seul regard:_

" Alors c'est "ça" chez toi?" me demanda James en se retournant vers moi.

Je ne pris même pas la peine d'hocher la tête, c'était déjà bien assez humiliant comme cela.  
Les volets étaient clos  
ce qui rendait la pièce sombre. J'appelais Wouve, mon elfe de maison, et lui demandais d'ouvrir les volets. Elle s'exécuta, et bientôt, des rayons de soleil couchant passaient à travers les fenêtres. Les canapés face à la cheminée étaient enveloppés de draps blancs poussiéreux. Le parquet était lui aussi recouvert d'une généreuse couche de poussière. J'expliquais à mes hôtes que je ne leurs fesais pas visiter la maison en raison du piteux état dans laquelle celle-ci se trouvait. Je découvrais les canapés qui étaient en velour, allumais un feu et les fit asseoir. Puis, je m'éclipsais à l'étage où je pris toutes mes affaires. Elles rentraient dans une seule valise. J'attrapais la cage de ma chouette Lizzaë  
et redescendit au rez-de-chaussée:

" Je suis pr..."

Mais je n'avais pas fini ma phrase que je fut forcé de constater que la pièce était vide. Je posais ma malle et ma chouette en bas de l'escalier et je marchais vers la cuisine qui était la deuxième et dernière pièce du rez-de-chaussée. Je trouvais James et sa mère devant la commode où étaient disposées mes photos de familles. Ils ne m'avaient pas entendu:

" Humm...humm"

Les deux Potter se retournèrent vivement et s'excusèrent en bégayant tant et si bien que je compris rien à leur charabia d'excuses, qui pourtant, me paraissaient très sincères. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une fois que j'eus levé la main pour leur faire comprendre que ce n'était pas important.

" On y va? lança Mme Potter à la cantonade."

Je répondis pas un signe affirmatif de la tête et nous retournâmes dans la cheminée. Cette fois-ci, ce fut James qui annonça la destination:

" Manoir Potter!"

Une trentaine de secondes après, je pénétrais dans une pièce innondée de lumière et colorée. C'était la plus belle demeure que j'avais vu de ma vie. Des tableaux étaient accrochés sur tous les murs, si bien que l'on voyait difficilement le papier peint oranger en-dessous. Les canapés étaient recouverts d'une housse jaune en coton. L'endroit était très sympathique; un vrai petit paradis.  
Dans un coin de la pièce, il y avait un piano noir. Le sol était jonché de tapis aux couleurs orientales. Une odeur épicée flottait dans l'air. Ni trop forte, ni trop douce. Elle ne vous prenait pas à la gorge et ne vous donnait pas mal à la tête. C'était le genre d'odeur qu'on ne se lasse pas de sentir et de celle dont vous gardez un souvenir tellement précis que, quand cela vous revient en mémoire, vous pouvez presque à nouveau la sentir, comme une vieille amie. Il y avait tellement de meubles dans ce salon que je saurais me souvenir de tous. La seule chose que je puisse vous dire, c'est que tout ici venait de très loin. On sentait que la famille Potter voyageait souvent.  
James m'interpela alors que je contemplais le lustre en verre pour me dire de le suivre, ce que je fis. Nous montâmes des escaliers et mon amie me fis entrer dans sa chambre. Il déplia un minicanapé et m'expliqua que j'allais dormir dans le lit pliable. Il me proposa de prendre une douche et en profita pour me montrer la salle de bain en marbre bleu. Jamais je n'avais vu d'endroits aussi luxueux. James m'expliqua que son père était aurore et sa mère journaliste pour "la Gazette du sorcier". Il était donc seul chez lui la plupart du temps.  
Je pris ma douche et nous descendîmes dîner.


	4. Départ à Poudlard et arrivée

_On peut dire que ce ne fut pas le même repas que j'avais l'habitude de faire. Moi qui ne savait cuisiner que des boîtes de conserves et un malheureux cake au chocolat, j'eus droit à un repas de roi._

Le père de James rentra très tard ce soir là et il était couvert de sang. Nous ne sûmes jamais ce qui lui était arrivé mais James me confia que son père travaillait en ce moment sur une affaire de jeunes rebeles adeptes de la magie noire et dont le chef se faisait appeler Lord Voldemort. La "bande" en question commettait des meurtres de Moldus et de sorcier qui n'étaient pas de "pur souche".

Ces quelques jours que je passais en compagnie de mon nouvel ami me permirent de le connaitre mieux; et le dernier soir, quand je lui demandais pourquoi il n'avait pas tout de suite serré la main de Sirius Black, il me répondit:

" Les Black sont une très vieille famille de sorciers que l'on qualifie de "purs". Ils en tirent un orgueil...particulier. Pour faire court, ils sont prétentieux, mauvais et partisant de la magie noire et de cette bande de jeunes. D'ailleurs, le frère de Sirius Black, Régulus, les suit partout comme un caniche.  
- Pourtant quand j'ai parlé à Black, il a été très gentil même si je l'ai rencontré quand il se battait avec un certain Séverus aux cheuveux noirs.  
- Séverus? Séverus Rogue?  
-Hummm..Je crois.

James réfléchit un instant et déclara:

- Un Black qui se bat contre un ami de sa famille, c'est étrange."

Et il éteignit la lumière.

__

" Les enfants réveillez-vous! "

Nous émergeâmes de notre sommeil avec beaucoup de difficultés. Je regardais l'heure:

" James! Il est dix heures!"

Celui-ci eut tellement peur (il faut dire qu'il dormait à moitié quand j'avais crié donc: cri + réflection grosse frayeur) qu'il voulut se lever, mais, étant donné l'état pâteux dans lequel il se trouvait, s'étala lamentablement sur le sol. Ce qui eut pour effet de me faire hurler de rire. Il s'assit et me regarda, complètement halluciné. Quand il eut enfin comprit le comique de la situation, il partit lui aussi dans un grand éclat de rire. Et c'est ainsi que nous trouva le père de James qui, lui, ne riait pas du tout: il était dix heures et demi, nous étions en pyjama, les valises n'étaient pas prêtes et nous n'avions pas déjeuné.

A l'aide de quelques sorts, nous avons pu nos débrouiller pour boucler tous les préparatifs de départ et nous sommes partis à onze heurs et demi. 

Nous courions dans la gare pour avoir notre train, car il était déjà midi moins cinq. James et moi fîmes nos aux revoirs à ses parents et fonçames dans le mur qui nou séparait du quai de la voie 9 3/4.

Une fois montés dans le Poudlard Express, nous eûmes toutes les peines du monde à trouver un wagon vide et justement, celui que nous avions trouvé ne l'était pas, mais il y avait dedans une personne que nous apprécions, ou du moins, que j'appréciais:

" Sirius!"

L'interpelé leva la tête et nous dévisagea un court instant, le temps de se rappeler qui nous étions:

"Remus! James! Vous allez bien?  
- Très bien et toi?  
- Oh ça peut aller! Je pensais justement à vous et je me demandais où vous étiez.  
- Et bien, on a du entendre inconsciemment tes pensées!"

Et nous avons éclaté de rire.

Le voyage se déroula sans aucuns inconvénients jusqu'au moment où, on entendit des cris provenant du wagon voisin. Nous accourûmes et nous découvrîmes trois garçons de notre âge, l'un était à terre, en train de se faire taper par les deux autres, un aux cheveux noirs et l'autres aux cheveux blonds:

" Hey Servilus! lança Sirius. Tu peux pas t'attaquer à ceux qui peuvent se défendre ou t'es vraiment trop lavette pour ça? T'as peur de quoi au juste? D'abîmer tes cheveux? Faut pas te faire de soucis pour ça, ils sont déjà complètement pourris!  
- La ferme Black, vociféra Séverus.  
- C'est qui celui là? demanda l'acolyte à Rogue, le dénommé Séverus.  
- Un "ami" de ma famille, ricana l'autre."

James, qui commençait à en avoir marre, envoya un coup de poing dans le nez de Rogue et un deuxième à Lucius Malfoy tandis que j'aidais l'agressé à se relever. Sirius serra la main de James et le félicita pour sa gauche qu'il trouvait très élégante. Rogue et Malfoy voulurent riposter mais abandonnèrent l'idée quand ils virent James et Sirius le poing levé.  
Nous quittâmes leur wagon et retournâmes dans le notre où nous apprîmes que celui qui c'était fait agressé par nos, désormais, ennemis, s'appelait Peter Pettigrow. Nous continuâmes de faire connaissance jusqu'à l'entrée en gare du train.


End file.
